


Not What He Seems

by ShatteredDragon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Bonding, Drama, Explicit Language, M/M, Mpreg, Out of Character, Romance, Sexual Content, Slash sex, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-24
Updated: 2012-09-30
Packaged: 2018-10-01 01:10:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10177178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShatteredDragon/pseuds/ShatteredDragon
Summary: Harry must leave Hogwarts but before he leaves he needs to talk to Hermione and tell her the sinister things he has uncovered about Dumbledore. Will he be able to make her understand how dangerous he is or will he lose her to the so called "light" will be AD RW MW bashing may have snarry later in the story depending on if anyone actually wants me to continue rated mv to be safe





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

A/N ok this is my second fanfic ever and the first one (written when i was only 14 mind you) was so horrible and crappy i decided not to post it IF you wish to read it you can find it on affairanime dot com under the name family of incest although i warn you i was terribly inexperienced at writing back then i may not even be good now im not sure its been along time since ive written anything

The day was dreary as was evidenced by the ceiling in the Great Hall at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The Boy Who Lived, Harry Potter, strode toward the Great Hall with determination shining in his eyes. Today was the beginning of the end, the day Dumblefuck would find out his pawn was no longer under his control. As he stalked menacingly down the grand staircase he was joined on either side by his two lieutenants, Neville and Luna, while his brother-in-arms, Draco, brought up the rear. Glancing at them all, he noted in a satisfied way that they had their battle armor on.

Harry himself had on his own set of custom made battle armor that was nearly inpenetrable in its defenses. Made of basilisk skin, his armor deflected any and all curses other than the unforgivables. Over his armor he wore a sweeping black duster jacket that swirled around him dangerously in a way that made people want to scurry out of his way in fear of his possible wrath.

Striding into the Great Hall, Harry looked up at the head table at the man he loved, the man he would kill for, before confidently walking over to Hermione and Ron. "Hermione," He said, "we need to talk." Hermione looked up and gasped at the picture Harry made.

"Harry?!" She shrieked. "Harry, what is going on? Why are you dressed like that?"

"Please, Hermione, we need to talk and I would rather not have everyone and their mum hearing our conversation. Muffliato." Harry flicked his wand to put up the silencing barrier. "Hermione, we have to go but I needed to talk to you before we left. Mione, I need you to listen real close and don't interrupt. It's very important."

"Harry, you're scaring me. Just tell me whats going on!" Hermione pleaded with tears in her eyes.

"I cant tell you everything, Mione, but I need to know that you're safe. You can't trust Dumbledore anymore. Promise me you'll never be alone with him again. He's dangerous and not what he seems."

A/N OK i need real reviews tell me what you think good bad should i continue or should i leave it as a drabble?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I had it pointed out to me by a good friend that my layout was a bit sloppy so im gonna try and fix that this is unbetad so any mistakes are my own also I look after six kids on a daily basis so i cant guarantee that the updates will be regular even quick in coming

disclaimer: i dont own it ok? get over it

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Not What He Seems

Chapter 2

Harry stared at Hermione waiting for her to promise. Suddenly they became aware of loud yelling coming from just across the table.

"What the hell, Harry?! What could you possibly have to say to Hermione that you can't say to me too?" Ron screamed. Harry and Hermione looked up at Ron, who was red in the face from his anger. "I'm your best mate! You should tell me everything but instead you're talking to her with a silencing spell up and walking around with the ferret like you don't even care that he's a Slytherin! Did you forget that they're evil, huh, Harry?"

Harry's face darkened in anger and magic swirled dangerously around him. "Ron Weasley, you will shut that hole in your face before I shut it for you! You're no friend of mine! Did you think I wouldn't find out about all the money missing from my vaults that had been mysteriously transferred to yours? Did you think I would just keep letting other people do my school shopping for me and never set foot in Gringotts again until it was too late? I know what your family has done to me so don't talk to me about who I choose to be friends with!"

Harry's chest was heaving with righteous indignation by this point and he was struggling to bring it and his magic back under control. But of course he was Harry Potter and nothing ever goes how he wants. Fate just loved to fuck with him, the bitch that she was.

Ginny came running up from her spot down the table and tried to calm the situation, but of course everything just went to hell in a handbasket instead. "Harry," she cried, "what's wrong? Why are you being this way? Come sit down and we can work this out without all the shouting," she coaxed.

Harry looked in her direction, which was a colossal mistake. "Why would I ever want to go near a whore like you!" He screamed. "Did you think I wouldn't find out about the contract? Did you all think I was really that stupid?!" Harry's hands were clenched and you could see what appeared to be purple lightning crackling around the closed fingers. "I want to know right now who all in your family was in on this little scheme and you will tell me or so help me god, I will make sure no man will ever want you ever again!"

The shock of the altercation had finally worn off and the teachers were quickly rising to their feet and rushing towards the Gryffindor table.

"What is going on here?" Dumbledore roared. "Mr. Potter, Ms. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, and Ms. Granger I would like to see you all in my office, but first, Harry, why are you treating your friends this way? I'm sure whatever you think they have done can't be bad enough to warrant this type of behaviour" He said, sounding sorely disappointed.

Harry turned to look at the headmaster with an odd look on his face. Suddenly a chill went down the spines of everyone in the room as they heard a cold chuckle fill the hall. They began looking around for the source of the sound, most believing Voldemort had finally made a move to besiege Hogwarts, so imagine their shock when the source turned out to be one Harry J. Potter, Saviour and resident Golden Boy.

"Headmaster, I will tell you once and only once to respectfully FUCK OFF and butt out of this conversation, unless you wish to have your dirty laundry aired for all to hear. And I'm sure there is someone here who is willing to sell you out to Rita Skeeter for a quick 15 minutes of fame." Harry gave a sinister smirk as he saw the disbelieving look on the headmasters face. 'So he's gonna call my bluff? Oh, please do, you old codger!'

"Harry, what are you talking about, my boy? I have nothing to hide from my students, or anyone else in the wizarding world for that matter. And shame on you for using such language towards a teacher in front of the young ones. Twenty points for Gryffindor for your foul mouth! Now stop trying to divert attention and explain yourself immediately!" Dumbledore sputtered. He looked at Harry with cool satisfaction and twinkling eyes.

"First off, Dumbledore," Harry sneered contemptuously. "I am no longer under your rule seeing as I am no longer a student of this school, so if I wish to not explain myself, I don't have to. Secondly, I do believe you are not allowed to take points from a house due to something a former student did so you just wasted your breath. But since you don't wish to back down maybe now would be the time to reveal these nifty little files I found sealed away, wrongfully filed in the department of mysteries at the ministry of magic." Harry waved a stack of parchments he had had under a disillusionment charm. He had been intending to give them to Hermione to look over so that she would know to be wary of the arsehole without him having to tell her why, for frankly, just the thought of what was in those files made him sick to the stomach.

Dumbledore's face paled drastically at Harry's words until he looked almost green in the face. "What do you mean that you are no longer a student here Harry? How can you not be a student, you're only sixteen, after all. The legal age is seventeen in case you have forgotten." Dumbledore began to relax after coming to the conclusion that Harry must be lying. He saw no reason to worry about the documents, seeing as noone seemed to be paying attention to them.

"Oh, that? Why, that was quite simple to get around. You see, there's this little known law, dates all the way back to around just after the founder's time, which states 'Any student at any time, no matter their age or magical experience, may request to sit their final exams. If passed, then said student shall be henceforth known as an adult and is no longer required to attend school, nor are they subjected to the restrictions placed upon underaged witches and wizards.' Bam! All I had to do was go to the ministry this summer and request my N.E.W.T.'s examination. Unfortunately, due to Voldemort, the earliest testing time they had available to me was the beginning of October, so I had to come back here for a short time. But as of this last Saturday, I am officially and adult in the eyes of the law. Oh, did I forget to mention that my brothers and sister have also passed their exams? My how forgetful of me." Harry smirked in triumph.

"Oh, and let's not forget about the files I mentioned earlier. Professor Snape, could you please come here and take these files. I don't want anyone to think I'm lying about their contents." Severus Snape, Greasy Git of the dungeons, walked over to him and calmly took them from Harry's hands without even sneering. The lack of reaction to THE Harry Potter made everyone in the room sit even straighter and pay even more attention, if that was even possible.

"Professor, if you would, please tell the hall the contents of these documents."

"Severus," Dumbledore said frantically "give me those papers or I swear I shall see you in Azkaban for this!"

Snape tensed and snapped up straight. If whatever these documents were could rattle the unshakable Albus Dumbledore, then they had to be bad at best and damning at worst. He walked towards the headmaster as if to give him the parchments. Dumbledore straightened with a mingled look of relief and satisfaction on his face that quickly turned to horror as Snape began to read aloud.

"These documents are to witness the charging of one Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore with over twenty-nine allegations of sexual molestation on students?!"


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Hey guys heres the third chapter I know its been a bit since i uploaded just had a slight malfunction in that i started a chapter and realized it would fit better as the fourth rather than the third *facepalm*

BTW! THIS CHAPTER IS STRICTLY A FLASHBACK SINCE A READER ON ONE OF THE ARCHIVES I POST ON GOT A BIT AHEAD OF THEMSELVES AND DEMANDED I TELL THEM WHAT WAS GOING ON (maybe i should have explained in the first chapter that there will be flashbacks throughout the story to explain certain things)

I don't own it. Get it? Got it? GOOD!

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

March 1996

Harry was slowly making his way to the third floor and the gargoyle that guarded the headmaster's office. Lately he had been getting a feeling of dread in his stomach whenever he was summoned to speak with the headmaster but he couldn't figure out where the feeling was coming from. Before he knew it he was standing in front of the gargoyle. He looked up absently and spoke the password, chic-o-stick, and climbed the staircase.

As he reached the top he could make out the sound of muffled crying and pleasured moans. Unbeknownst to Harry, he unconciously cast a Notice-Me-Not around himself. He crept to the door and turned the handle, slowly and quietly pushing the door open. What he saw made him bite back a scream of horror. Hermione, his best friend and sister in all but blood, lay tied down on the headmaster's desk, tears streaming down her face and into the cloth gag tied around her face. As Harry stood there frozen in horrified shock, he noticed other things.

Looking towards where the pleasured moans were coming from, he saw what had to be the worst image he had ever seen. Headmaster Dumbledore, in all his wrinkled nakedness, was pumping his shriveled cock in and out of Hermione's rectum while a charmed dildo worked at her pussy. Harry could see blood making its way down her thighs, could hear her muffled sobs ringing in his ears. As he watched, Dumbledore pulled her upright then walked her backwards to his chair where he sat before forcefully shoving her back down onto his pulsating cock and continuing his assault of her arse. Harry could see piercings in both her nipples with chains hanging from them that converged into one chain leading down. He followed the path of the chain to a third piercing, this one in her clit. Another chain was attached to this hoop leading to the dildo that was forcefully plowing in and out of her, pulling the chain painfully taut and making her cry out each time.

The moaning increased in volume and intensity making Harry look up. He watched as the headmaster pulled her off and turned her around as he forced her to her knees and slipping the gag out before forcing his bloodied member into her mouth. Dumbledore began cruelly fucking her face and forcing himself down her throat, groaning as her throat contracted around him as she gagged. Harry could see the moment that Dumbldore began releasing down her throat, forcing her to swallow as he pumped himself dry in her mouth. The headmaster sighed as he slipped himself out of her mouth. He wrapped his hand in her hair, using it to pull her to her feet before once again forcing her to lay on the desk. He tied her arms and legs spread eagled to the legs of the desk before walking to a cabinet and pulling out a vial of what Harry recognized as Stamina Enhancer, normally used by Aurors going into battle.

"You know, my dear, with this little potion, I can actually go all night. But I think that for tonight I'll just give you your daily dose of humiliation before sending you on your way." Hermione made a surprised and confused sound. "Oh, did I forget to mention? You've been coming her every night for months and pleasuring me. I just say one little itty bitty spell and you forget everything that has happened, remembering nothing but a pleasant conversation about your future. Isn't it grand?" Dumbldore chuckled in a most vile and grotesque way before replacing the vial in the cabinet and making his way over to her.

"I wait for the day when that fool Potter dies defeating his own grandfather, a man that most people believe to be a dark lord! Oh, that day will be glorious indeed, for then I won't have to worry about Tom fighting to bring me down, nor will I have to worry about seeming to be an innocent, wise, grandfatherly man. I will finally be able to come into the open and watch as the brats struggle and writhe in fear and pain as I pound myself to completion in their tight virginal bodies with noone to stop me. I'll just tell them I heard a prophecy of a new Dark Lord rising in Voldemort's place who's equal and defeater is a child born of the white leader, born from force to a young one under his wing. They'll be eating out of the palms of my hands and trampling over themselves to offer me their children. And of course to keep up the pretence I'll pretend to fight it at first then graciously give into my horrible destiny. It's genius. And there's noone to stop me." Dumbledore cackled with glee; it was obvious that he was deeply unhinged.

Dumbledore had made his way to Hermione's side as he ranted and had stopped at the end where her hips laid on the edge of his desk with her legs dangling off the end. "And now, my dear girl, it's time for you to see why I enjoy your body so much. You see, Miss Granger, every night after i've finished gaining my pleasure from you, I reciprocate. Turnaround is only fair play, you know. Now, now, don't look so horrified, I promise you'll enjoy this, just like you do every other night." And with that Dumbledore reached into a drawer and pulled out three items. His wand, what seemed to be an old fashioned clothes pin, and a small remote. He took his wand and tapped the dildo that had gone still inside her. As Harry and Dumbledore watched, the toy began to grow larger and larger until Hermione was once again sobbing, only this time it was from the sheer size of the dildo. It looked to be the size of two cocks combined and must have caused her excruciating pain. He then took the clothes pin and clamped it to the very tip of her clitoris, making her scream from the pain of so much pressure being applied to the sensitive area.

"Oh, so sorry, my dear, does that hurt?" Dumbledore asked in mock concern as he flicked his finger against the offensive toy. Hermione's back arched off the desk as she wailed in desperate agony. "Oh, fine, have it your way," the headmaster huffed as he adjusted the toy to a spot not as sensitive. He then switched on the remote and Harry could see the ordinary looking clothes pin begin to shake with vibrations. As he watched the charmed dildo began slamming in and out of her as a fast pace pulling once more on the chain. This stimulation combined with the vibrations was too much for her body to handle and she came, screaming, while juices spurted from her pussy,around the dildo, onto the tongue of the headmaster, who had painfully knelt on the floor with his mouth open in front of her.

The headmaster untied her, took out all the piercings and healed them, put everything away then turned back to her. "Imperio," He whispered. Harry watched as the headmaster made her rise and put her clothes back on before ordering her to take a seat. He then pointed his wand at her once again and intoned, "Obliviate," and sat down before beginning to speak.

"Well Miss Granger, it seems that your plans to major in Defense are coming along nicely. It was lovely chatting with you, my dear, but I'm afraid I have a staff meeting to attend to, and you have curfew soon. Let's continue this tomorrow night shall we? I'll contact you with the details." "Of course, Headmaster. It was lovely speaking with you and thank you for the advice, I'm sure it will be quite helpful."

Harry quickly ran down the stairs back to the third floor, his magic removing the Notice-Me-Not without his noticing a thing. 'I swear Hermione, I'll never let you be alone with that sick bastard ever again.' And she never was. That very night he softly crept down to the kitchens to have a little chat with Dobby about screening all her mail and removing any messages from the headmaster.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N 2 Wow this chapter turned out WAAAAAY darker than I had intended it to sorry about that MY BAD!


	4. Painful Memories

The hall went deathly silent for a moment before a roaring sound made itself known. The students could be seen yelling, some crying, most with fear in their eyes. Severus felt in his heart that many of them would be coming to see him. He didn't know what it was, but most of the abused students in the school gravitated towards him. At least now he could pinpoint why many of them were extremely uncomfortable with being around the headmaster. Many came forward with looks of scared determination in their eyes.  
Severus sucked his lower lip into his mouth and let out a sharp blast of air that transformed itself into an ear piercing whistle that could be heard throughout the hall. Silence descended upon the hall once more as everyone turned to find the source of the sharp sound.  
"Now that I have everyone's attention, may I suggest that we all calm down and finish going through these documents?" Severus sneered.  
Everyone nodded and most had already returned to their seats before anyone noticed that in the chaos that had resulted from the documents, Headmaster Dumbledore had vanished.   
That someone just happened to be Hermione Granger.  
"Professor Snape! Professor Snape!" She began shouting.  
"What is it now, Miss Granger!" He impatiently snapped.  
"Sir, It's the Headmaster! He's vanished!"  
Everyone looked around, most of them panicking. The disappearance of the Headmaster had given most of them the proof they needed to believe that he was guilty.  
Severus turned to the rest of the staff, "Spread out! Search the castle and grounds! He can't have gotten far. Poppy! I need you to stay with the students. Keep them as calm as possible."  
Severus strode from the hall to begin his search. He stalked towards the dungeons, knowing that the headmaster would never go back to the headmaster's office. It was too obvious.  
Reaching the lower dungeons, the ones traditionally used for corporal punishment, he heard sounds and evidence of movement. He walked to the first door and looked in, greatly surprised to see Argus Filch puttering around and muttering to himself, though he was too far away to hear what he was saying.  
Opening the door, he walked up behind the man and tapped his shoulder.   
Filch spun around, his eyes widening when he saw it was Snape. He darted his eyes around the room, nervously licking his lips.  
"P-professor! W-what're ye doin down 'ere?" He stuttered out, trying to smile and giving more of a grimace instead.  
"Argus, have you seen the headmaster? I desperately need to speak with him."  
"N-no Professor, I haven't seen him all day." Filch licked his lips again.  
"What are you trying to hide? You're nervous, that much is clear. Sweaty, fidgety, darting eyes. Tell me what you know or I will take it by force." Severus growled.  
"I don't know anything I swear!" He screamed shrilly, before darting towards the door, desperately trying to escape.  
Severus grabbed the fleeing man around the throat and threw him up against the wall to daze him before throwing him into the single chair in the room and binding him with a well aimed incarcerous.  
"Now, we're going to find out what you're hiding from me. Ligilimens!". He hissed.  
MEMORY   
Argus Filch was standing in a cell, leather whip in hand, cackling as he brought it down on the shredded back of a thirteen year old Harry Potter. Harry shrieked in agony, over and over again. Finally, Filch laid down the whip and walked over to the nearly unconscious boy.  
"Mmmm, Headmaster says I can have some fun with you, but I'm not to go too far. He wants that pleasure hisself. But I guess a little more pain wouldn't go amiss with Albus." And with that he picked up a large needle and a silver hoop, walked over to the boy, turned him around and picked up his flaccid penis. He pumped at Harry’s member until it had filled, then took the needle to the head and forcefully and painfully shoved it through the slit. Harry screamed out in pain, then again when the hoop was pushed through.  
“There, all nice and pretty,” Filch said.  
At that moment Albus Dumbledore himself walked into the room and smiled.   
“Ah! Harry, my boy! I see that our Mr. Filch has gotten better acquainted with you. Argus, please, don’t stop on account of me! Please, please, continue!”   
Filch smiled a nasty smile and turned back to the boy hanging from the wall.  
“Well well, guess I’ll get to finish after all.” And with that he turned Harry to once more face the wall, pulled his engorged cock from his pants and began to pump himself. He moaned and groaned as his balls tightened, then squealed like a stuck pig as he emptied himself onto the deep lacerations on Harry’s back.  
Harry once more screamed out in agony as the hot, salty liquid hit his shredded back. Tears were streaming down his face as he cried out his misery.  
“Well that certainly…..aroused my appetite.” Dumbledore said. “I think it’s my turn now, though, Argus.” And with that, Albus stepped up behind the boy, released his wrinkled, engorged cock, and without further delay, brutally shoved it into Harry’s unprepared, virgin passage, tearing and shredding tender tissues as he went.  
“Oh, gods, Harry, my boy, you’re so hot and tight. Being inside of you is like spending eternity in the Elysian Fields. Yes, yes, move against me, just like that. You know, I took a stamina potion and an Elixir of Virility just for you.” As he was pumping in and out of Harry’s arse, Dumbledore took his long, slender pinkie finger and began to work it painfully in and out of Harry’s urethra.  
“Does that feel good? Do you like that? Yes you must. You’re my special boy. I’ll never let you escape me. And now that it’s summer and I’ve fooled all the other teachers into thinking that you have returned to your family, we’ll have lots of time to get closer. And when you’re older, I’ll breed you and we’ll have many children together.” This went on for more than an hour, with the headmaster eventually breaking down into incoherent babbles, giving off a high pitched keening noise right before he came inside of Harry, his salty come burning the torn muscles of his passage.  
“You didn’t come, Harry! Well something must be done to fix this. Argus! Get on your knees and service Harry. We can’t have him thinking he was raped. After all, if he gets pleasure from this, it isn’t rape.”  
Filch stumbled over to the weeping boy, falling to his knees and taking Harry’s once more flaccid member into his mouth. He sucked, licked and nibbled until Harry was writhing around, and pumping himself into the dirty mans mouth. He came with a warbling cry, sobbing in shame. After he was finished, Filch unchained him and dragged him to the waiting cell, laying him on the bed, purposely turning him onto his back to further irritate the wounds before walking out and closing the cell door.  
“Nighty night, my lovely toy. We’ll play some more tomorrow.” He cackled with glee before walking away.”  
MEMORY END  
Severus pulled out of the sick man’s mind and turned away before retching.  
When he was done, he turned back to the man, pried open his mouth, and dribbled a bit of the veritiserum he always carried with him in his mouth.   
“Now, where is this cell that you had Mr. Potter locked in?”  
Filch struggled, but gave in in the end, knowing it was useless.  
“It’s two portraits down, behind the painting of a dungeon.”  
“Password?” Severus asked.  
“Pain and pleasure,” Filch answered reluctantly.  
Severus stormed out of the room then stopped before turning and walking back in.   
“Were any other students ever kept there?”  
“Yes.”  
“How many?” He questioned.  
“At least fifty in my time, most likely more before me.”  
Severus again stormed out of the room and to the painting of a dungeon.   
“Pain and pleasure,” he intoned, and watched the painting simply melt away. He stalked over to the cell door and looked inside, gasping at what, or rather who, he found there.  
“Miss Granger?!”


End file.
